1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a belt sander, particularly one that has a clutch device for controlling a swinging gear set to provide two operating models optional.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common conventional belt sander is always composed of a roller set and a motor set. The roller set and the motor set are mounted with and rotated by a belt. The roller set is wrapped up with a sanding cloth for sanding and can only rotated, resulting in a low precision only for rough grinding. For upgrading grinding precision, a known improved swinging belt sander includes a roller set, a swinging gear set and a motor set, having its difference from the conventional ones in that the swinging gear set rotated by the motor set reciprocates axially, revving up the precision sanding. Though the precision is really improved, but it takes relatively much time for operation without option for a refined sanding or rough one, causing a higher cost and a lower efficiency.